


Dogs go to Heaven

by AI_enstars



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, But Koga be crushing on Ritsu because he's cute like I mean have you seen Ritsu, Casual Sex, Gay moment where they play guitar and sing together, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AI_enstars/pseuds/AI_enstars
Summary: Ritsu propositions Koga out of the blue for casual sex and Koga's definitely not dumb enough to say no.
Relationships: Oogami Kouga/Sakuma Ritsu
Kudos: 20





	Dogs go to Heaven

Koga's tuning his guitar in the practice room when he hears footsteps approach. He looks up to the doorway.   
  
Ritsu stands there and lets out a big yawn. "Oh, it's you." He says.

Koga makes a face, "Yeah, it's me. What's that supposed to mean anyway, huh?" He replies. 

"Nothing. Just that you're loud when you play your guitar and it was hard to sleep."

"How would you even know? We’re nowhere near the dorms." Koga crosses his arms.

"I was napping next door."

Koga clicks his tongue. "Who’s problem is that, then?”

Ritsu shrugs. 

"If you got nothin’ else to say then scram, I need to practice." 

Ritsu doesn't move, and Koga sighs. "What?" 

"Well, I can’t sleep anyway, so I thought I’d stay and watch.”

“I didn’t invite you,” Koga grumbles, but doesn’t protest further when Ritsu sits down next to him. He goes back to tuning his guitar.

"You're in my brother’s unit, right?" Ritsu asks.

Koga looks at him like he’s got some screws loose. “You hit your head or somethin’? You know I am even without asking.”

Ritsu makes a face, “It was rhetorical. I was just wondering if you like it.”

"It's a job. I get to play music, so I can't complain.” He shrugs.

“Fair enough.”

Koga finishes tuning and starts playing one of UNDEAD’s songs. A little bit to his surprise, Ritsu sings along every word. Well, he is Rei’s younger brother so he guesses it’s not that weird to know their songs, but Ritsu always acts like he hates Rei or says stuff like that he isn’t related to him. They finish the song and Koga doesn't realize he's been staring at Ritsu until Ritsu stares back at him.

"What." Ritsu blinks.

"...Nothin', I just thought you sing our songs better than the Vampire Bastard does."

Ritsu laughs, "Oh yeah? Are you gonna ditch him for me, then?"

"I ain't exactly following him in the first place." Koga frowns.

"So you're saying you'd kick him out of UNDEAD and replace him with me if you could?"

"I didn't say that! I'm just saying you sing our songs better."

Ritsu doesn't reply, he's just smiling.

"...Anyway I should get back, we're recording a new song early morning tomorrow and I still gotta do errands and shit." Koga starts to get up.

"That's dumb. Ditch your errands and hang out with me." Ritsu yawns.

"You're not exactly convincing when you still sound half asleep."

Ritsu laughs sleepily, "I'm about to wake up soon. My day's just getting started."

Koga snorts softly out his nose but doesn't say anything, just strums on his guitar.

"Play another song," Ritsu says.

"You gonna sing?" Koga looks up.

"Maybe."

He hums and taps his fingers, trying to think of a song that Ritsu might know. He starts singing the first thing that comes to mind. Ritsu softly sings along, his voice making chills run down Koga's spine.

"Maybe you're right, maybe I should ditch my errands and hang out with you. But we got a show in a couple days and I need to buy stuff for it."

"I'll help you, we can go together."

Koga smirks, “You know that means helping that Vampire Bastard if you help me, though?”

Ritsu sighs, “It can’t be helped.”

Koga stands up and offers Ritsu a hand to help him to his feet. Ritsu takes it and slinks his arms around Koga's bicep, which he tries not to think too hard about or blush at.

"After your shopping we can do something fun," he says.

Koga swallows. Ritsu is definitely really pretty and good at flirting, but he knows in the smarter part of his head that Ritsu's probably only trying to get close to him to annoy his older brother. Still, he can't help but be a little flattered.

"...I don't think that's a good idea."

Ritsu pouts adorably, "Why not?"

Koga sighs. Because your brother will annoy the shit out of me if he finds out, he thinks, or kill me. “Nothin’, never mind. Let’s go.”

They finish up the shopping and thankfully Ritsu doesn’t hang off him quite as much in public, as if Rei somehow had eyes everywhere that would find them. It’s not like they’re even doing anything bad, but then why does his heart race kinda funny whenever Ritsu leans against him or speaks too close to his ear...? Dammit, it’s just shopping! He thinks.

“That everything?” Ritsu asks, looking at the shopping list one last time.

“Yeah, should be good.” Koga finishes stuffing the last of it in his bag and zipping it shut.

They walk aimlessly down the street in silence before Ritsu suddenly stops him.

"...Hey, you wanna have sex with me?"

Koga nearly chokes on absolutely nothing, and Ritsu bursts out laughing. "Pfft, you shoulda seen your face!"

Koga is bright red and glares at him, "What the hell was that for?"

"I dunno, I'm bored. You're cute so I thought you might say yes," he shrugs.

"Asshole," Koga grumbles.

"I mean I'd do it for real if you said yes," Ritsu shrugs.

Koga doesn't say anything.

Ritsu grabs his hand, “Come on? I know a place.”

Koga lets himself be pulled along, "...You for real?"

Ritsu stops to laugh, "Yeah? You're hot, I dunno, and fun to be around." He shrugs.

Koga blushes, "Uh, thanks?"

Ritsu leads him to a building on the other side of ES that Koga didn't even know was there. There's a stairwell in the back of it that nobody uses since the elevator works fine. He pulls Koga down said stairwell and to the very bottom where there's a door with a broken lock hanging from the door hinge.

"This is kinda illegal you know," Koga says.

"I take naps here all the time, it’s fine," Ritsu says.

He pushes Koga inside and locks the door behind them before grabbing him into a kiss. He gently pushes Koga against the wall and grinds against him, making Koga moan quietly. Damn, Ritsu was good at kissing, did he have experience? He couldn't ask now though, and he's enjoying himself too much anyway to be bothered. Ritsu moves his hand up Koga's shirt to feel his toned stomach. He pushes it up further to feel his muscles and then up to his chest, he takes it even further to Koga's neck and then begins to unbutton his shirt.

"Damn, okay," Koga says and reaches down to untuck Ritsu's shirt as well so he can get to taking it off of him.

He finds that Ritsu’s body is as slim and soft to the touch as it looks, his hands wandering aimlessly up his smooth, pale skin. Ritsu goes back to kissing Koga while he reaches down to his pants. Removing his belt first, he unbuttons and unzips them and then reaches in to pull out his cock, and Koga lets him. It's half hard, but it gets fully hard in seconds once Ritsu starts stroking it.

"Fuck," Koga sighs as he continues to kiss him.

Ritsu smiles and pulls his pants down too before turning around and bending over the nearby futon. 

“You’re a top, right?” He asks, wiggling his hips.

Koga stares at him, throat dry and speechless. Ritsu's ass was something that could probably be described as a work of art; it was so perfect that it was almost unnatural. Not that he's seen a lot of guys' asses.

Ritsu turns his head to look at him over his shoulder, "Cat got your tongue? Or do you just like looking at my ass?"

Koga doesn't answer, he's too busy pushing his pants down all the way and grabbing Ritsu by the hips to rub his cock right against his hole.

Ritsu panics, despite being a little tease only moments ago, “Wait! W-What are you doing, stupid Corgi...?! You can’t put it in yet without...!”

“Obviously. I’m not a fuckin’ idiot.” Koga huffs, “I’m just feeling it.”

He rubs his cock on Ritsu’s soft, perky smooth ass, feeling his skin. He closes his eyes. Every part of him feels so nice. 

He lets go of his cock to squeeze Ritsu’s ass cheeks with both hands, massaging them and spreading them to look at his pretty pink hole.

"Damn," he says to himself.

He leans down and tastes it with the tip of his tongue. It just tastes like skin, but clean and fresh like he just showered, which is encouraging enough. Ritsu lets out a quiet moan as Koga licks all around his hole. He feels his legs shivering a bit as he continues to tease him. He grabs his cock again and rubs it on Ritsu's ass before reaching around to rub his cock and balls.

Ritsu lets out another moan, "Heh, you're pretty good at this..."

Koga ignores the comment and keeps teasing him. He puts his fingers in his mouth to get them wet and then reaches back to rub his hole with them. Ritsu's shivering and squirming intensifies as he teases him. He pushes his finger in and starts fingering him at a slow pace.

"F-f-fuck..." Ritsu moans as he starts to push himself back onto his finger, trying to force more inside of him.

This gets Koga really turned on so he pushes a second finger in, then a third. He starts to fuck him harder as he fingers him.

“You’re kind of a slut, huh?” He hears himself asking, surprising even himself. Ritsu luckily doesn’t seem to take offense to it, just laughs breathless as he rocks back eagerly onto Koga’s fingers.

“Nn...not my fault you’re so good...” he says between moans.

Koga takes that as his cue to go even harder. He pushes Ritsu further down on all fours and spits on his cock before rubbing it on Ritsu's hole.

"Are you ready? It's bigger than my fingers so it's going to hurt a little. You sure you want it?"

"Of course I do. I want your big cock inside of me."

"Jesus,” Koga says, groaning. He can’t believe that kind of line works on him, but it apparently does. Well, why the hell not, he thinks and slides his cock in slowly.

Ritsu's ass feels so warm and tight around his dick as he slides in, it's almost overwhelming. He leans over him and starts thrusting, making sure to thrust deep and hard with every push.

"You're so damn cute, Ritchii. I can see why everyone wants you," he says as he thrusts.

"I don’t know who you’re talking about," Ritsu replies with a laugh.

With that adorable laugh, Koga starts pounding him harder and harder. The sound of his balls repeatedly hitting against his ass and the skin hitting together fills the room. He grabs Ritsu's shoulders and goes even harder as he starts to moan.

"Come here," he says as he pulls out, making Ritsu turn around to face him. He pushes him against the wall and enters him again, slower this time as he savors how amazing it feels.

"Harder..." Ritsu moans, wrapping his legs around him.

Koga starts going faster, pushing him against the wall with every thrust, making his head bang against it. It's hard to keep going at this angle but it's just so good he can't stop. Ritsu starts to moan more audibly, looking and sounding disheveled as Koga rocks his body hard with every thrust.

“Shit, Ritchii...” he growls before leaning down to capture his mouth with his own. He didn't even think about doing it until just now but it just felt so natural.

Ritsu kisses back with vigor and wraps his arms around him, holding on to him tightly. His tongue enters Koga's mouth as he lets out a moan. It's enough to cause Koga's legs to feel like jelly. He pulls out and holds him up, not wanting this feeling to end. He enters him again, going even deeper than before. Ritsu's back is now arched and his mouth wide open as he moans loudly. It's the most erotic thing Koga's ever seen. The feeling of his ass tightening around his dick drives him wild as he continues to drive it into him.

"I'm cumming..." Ritsu moans.

"Do it, Ritchii... Cum for me..." he says as he continues to thrust, harder and deeper with every push.

He feels him tighten even more around him before he starts to cum, splattering his chest and his own erection. Koga swallows Ritsu's moans with his mouth as he leans in for another hungry kiss. Ritsu's tongue enters his mouth and he sucks on it before pulling back to bite his lower lip. The feeling of Ritsu tightening even more around him causes him to groan as he releases deep inside of him. He holds him close as he rides out his high and they stay like that, connected for a few minutes, trying to catch their breath.

"Damn...” Koga says as he pulls out of him.

"Yeah..." Ritsu replies, breathing heavily. "That was pretty fun."

"Hm."

Koga helps Ritsu sit up, trying not to stare too hard as Ritsu shamelessly opens his legs to get a good look at Koga’s cum oozing out of his asshole, surveying the damage.

“Wow, you came a lot.” Ritsu says. “It feels kinda gross.”

Koga makes a face, “Uh, sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

Koga rubs his neck, already feeling crazy for what he's about to say before he says it. "If you want, I could..."

Thankfully Ritsu somehow seems to understand without needing Koga to finish articulating his thought. He just spreads his legs wider and leans back against the wall, watching Koga expectantly with sleepy, hooded eyes. Koga gulps as he moves forward, his mouth watering in anticipation of what's to come.   
He leans in and begins to lick him clean.

While Ritsu’s moans had been loud and whiny before they come out soft and hushed now, and the sound of his voice is so sweet it makes something funny happen in Koga’s heart, despite that what he’s doing is anything but sweet. He licks slowly, his tongue working gently at Ritsu's asshole.

"Ah...Not so deep…" Ritsu says, looking down at him, his face reddening further as he blushes.

Koga ignores him, licking deeper. The taste of his own come is not particularly pleasant, but to be fair it probably wasn’t pleasant for Ritsu to suddenly get an ass-full of it either, so he figures it’s only fair. He focuses on the task at hand, licking and slurping as Ritsu squirms and whimpers quietly.

"Ah… Stop, stop, I can't take it…"

But Koga doesn't stop. He continues to lick and suck until Ritsu has been thoroughly cleaned. He pulls back after one last swipe of his tongue across Ritsu's hole.

"Ah..."

Ritsu pushes him away with his foot, slumping against the wall to catch his breath. It shouldn't be allowed for him to look so cute, Koga thinks.

"Stupid Corgi..." he says, trying to catch his breath.

Koga looks down and sees Ritsu's dick is half hard again. He moves his hand instinctively to take care of it but Ritsu weakly smacks it away.

"Don't. it's okay...I'm tired, just kiss me."

Koga nods and leans in, kissing him on the lips, his hand moving to pet Ritsu's soft hair. Ritsu wraps his arms around him, holding him in a long, slow kiss.

"That was nice..." he whispers.

"Yeah it was..." Koga responds honestly.

He lays down next to Ritsu and holds him close. He can’t help wondering how Ritsu really feels about him, whether this is all just a whim or ploy to get at his brother. He groans slightly, not wanting to think about Rei at a time like this, or the fact that he just fucked Rei’s precious baby brother and will probably have to take that fact to his grave or face the consequences of being killed.

Ritsu shifts, and Koga feels him grab his hands. He holds them close to his chest, squeezing gently.

"...Dogs go to heaven too, right?" Koga asks.

"Sure," he answers, as if wondering what the hell that has to do with anything.

"Good…" 

“You’re so weird, Corgi...” Ritsu closes his eyes, a goofy smile on his face.

Koga feels Ritsu's grip on his hand slacken as he drifts off to sleep. He stares at him for a while, wondering about the things he said and what they did what it all could possibly mean. He holds onto Ritsu's hand as he falls asleep. He'll worry about it later.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally burst out laughing when I wrote the line about how rei was gonna kill koga and then the AI I was using to help me write this fic made Koga ask Ritsu if dogs go to heaven LMAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


End file.
